Question: Rearrange the equation so $u$ is the independent variable. $-12u+13=8w-3$ $w=$
To arrive at a correct equation, we have to solve the equation for $w$. $\begin{aligned}-12u+13&=8w-3\\\\ -12u+16&=8w\\\\ \dfrac{-12u}{8}+\dfrac{16}{8}&=w\\\\ -\dfrac{3}{2}u+2&=w\end{aligned}$ The following equation is rearranged so $u$ is the independent variable: $w=-\dfrac{3}{2}u+2$